Black Rainbows Soundtrack
Track List #"The Howling" - Within Temptation #"Uprising" - Muse #"Bye Bye Beautiful" - Nightwish #"Bite to Break Skin (The Legion of Doom Remix)" - Senses Fail #'"'Black Rainbows"' - Velvet Acid Christ #"Hell's Coming With Me" - Iris #"Digital War" - Asphyxia #"Blackout" - Linkin Park #"Across the Line" - Linkin Park #"The Art of Breaking Apart" - Velvet Acid Christ #"Viva Las Vegas/Wonton Song" - Metal Elvis #"Spiral (Paul Oakenfold Remix)" - Julien-K #"Midnight" - the Birthday Massacre #"The Death Song" - Marilyn Manson #"Head Up Too High" - Imperative Reaction #"Europa" - Globus #"Sacred Worlds" - Blind Guardian #"Szomorú Vasárnap" - Rezső Seress Song Meanings & Relation to the RP 'The Howling "The sun is rising The screams have gone Too many have fallen Few still stand tall Is this the ending of what we've begun? Will we remember what we've done wrong?" The music video = all the info you need. Rex 'Uprising' "Interchanging mind control Come, let the revolution take its toll. If you could Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that We should never be afraid to die." Overcoming all obstacles and emerging victorious against all odds. An upbeat, determined, even rebellious tempo. Rex 'Bye Bye Beautiful' "Jacob's ghost for the girl in white Blindfold for the blind Dead siblings walking the dying earth Noose around a choking heart Eternity torn apart So toll now the funeral bells" "Did we get this far just to feel your hate? Did we play to become only pawns in the game? How blind can you be, don't you see? You chose the long road, but we'll be waiting." Rex 'Bite to Break Skin' "So let me take this medicine To quench my love for violent things[[Frostbite|''.]] My swan song will Be like a bullet laced in anger As the razor cuts the soft spot on your heel." Struggling to see the truth in faith (in oneself, religiously, etc.). Refusing to give into the pain. Pretending to be "stoic" and unaffected, but being beaten down deep inside. This remix in particular gives the song a spooky, almost vampiric atmosphere to it as well, and is thus reminiscent of the main antagonist, Julien. Rex 'Black Rainbows' ''"Once I lost my foot again I slip and fall again I have no light at all I fall dead You miss me I break my promise to keep You owe Want black rainbows I fail I fail" The namesake for this RP. Bentley 'Hell's Coming With Me' "You make your final offering I'll be your only taker I've come to prepare the way And send you to your maker You very soon get erased I deliver; it's ordained" Quite calm and sentimental with a hint of tragedy in its poetic lyrics. Bentley 'Digital War' "Steel machines enabled to kill Are paving the way to genocide The sky above us is turning dark Death engines are to slaughter humanity" Good mix of melancholic piano undertones with EBM/electro sounding progressive sinister overtones. Great fluctuation in moods within the song. Bentley The mechanised beat along with its stone-cold lyrics are very reminiscent of the Synthetic Eden Organisation and its monstrous experiments; they also give a hint of what's to come in the second circle. Rex 'Blackout' Can't not have an LP song right? Mood starts off tense, progressing onto somewhat explosive raging vocals from Chester. Then the song gradually calms down but still seems to end with a sense of 'feeling forlorn'. Bentley 'Across the Line' "With every battle he's chosing With every fight he's losing His enemy's not far behind With every promise she's broken With every lie she's spoken Her enemy's not far behind" Unreleased track from Linkin Park. Classic Hybrid Theory/Meteora background chords to a brooding/tense building progression. Even made it on my top 25 iTunes. Lol. Bentley 'The Art of Breaking Apart' An emotive piece which then progresses onto a sinister and condemning feel as the track moves forwards. Bentley 'Viva Las Vegas / Wonton Song' When in Vegas on a do or die mission to redeem your soul from the devil, you need to go oldschool with the king, yknow? A metalised version of the classic Viva Las Vegas for the Second Circle story arc. When things get hectic for our heroes in the second circle, imagine this to be the song playing in the background. Slotmachines being destroyed, pokerchips and cards sent flying... ayup. Viva Las Vegas indeed. Pach 'Spiral' "There is no side you're on Only a great open divide I cannot get around And what you say you want Is never closer to the truth We're in flight Out of heaven now" A rocking tune with a sombre undertone. The mood created by the song and the lyrics themselves, contain many similarities to the events transpiring within the adventure. It almost seems to directly speak of the struggle of the Trial Runners. Nocturne Midnight "I can't decide which one of us is dreaming tonight I'm just a shadow in the light you leave behind The only thing I need is time To change your mind, I said When all that you know has fallen behind you It's not the past that you're afraid to see There's nobody here and no one to find you Tonight is forever" Basically reciprocating the Trial Runners' fears and (hopefully not) downfall, how time will eventually get to them and how fleeing back to the past is useless (though characters such as Xell, Hikari, and Glitch can't seem to let go of them). "Tonight is forever" also suggests that once they're down, they're out, ohohoho. Rex 'The Death Song' Another badass and yet satirical piece with raspy vocals from Marilyn (not normally a fan but it works). A song that's probably bad role-modelling for kids Bentley 'Head Up Too High' "Always ends up this way ''[[O'shea|''You bleed your alibis]] The words you spoke in vein You hold your head up too high" Great industrial grunge beat to this song with lyrics can be related to many conceited characters. Song is perhaps more relevant to that of Circle II Bentley 'Europa (Instrumental)' Amongst all the emotional songs I feel we need a really badass,' epic' song that'd essentially work if one was to imagine a montage of the story. Afterall, the story is set revolving sinners from hell and their struggles against Julien; the devil himself. How could we not have an epic instrumental song? Doesn't neccessarily have to be this song but something really epic is needed somewhere in the soundtrack, imo XD And if you're not sure just how this song fits then, well, listen to it XD Pach 'Sacred Worlds' "You chase in twilight And you know You will be on your own On your own The misery shown I'll be alone in this hour I'll face the unknown Witness the end I'm bleeding, I'm fading Here in my final hour When long-lost memories return And a voice keeps calling, "All dead and gone; It's out of hand; Life is in motion." I'm wishing, I'm fading Time to wake up Face the truth I'm sinking, I'm drowning There's no doubting, no regret Time to reveal now This is no illusion It is real Carry on the flame It's not over now Watch me, I will rise Time to reveal now I know I will not fail anymore I'll go on forever All that really matters Blessed realm This world is sacred (I'm coming home) '''War, it's now or never We shall stand together One by one This world is sacred (I'm coming home)' ''Yesterday's gone There's no today, no tomorrow I'm raised from the dead The ritual failed There at the gates I'm left alone in this hour Driven insane I am left alone And now I drown in deepest shadows While the golden hall is sealed I'm wishing, I'm fading And I am part of the machine My eyes are the eyes of the dead man And I feel the unholy stream The source of my power T-energy [[Julien Summerfield|I'm in control, '''I'm in control']]'' I will live forever All that really matters Find the one This world is sacred (I'm coming home) War, it's now or never We shall stand together One by one This world is sacred I'm coming home" A delightfully apocalyptic, epic song song that in my mind not only suits the rp well but also describes our cast of characters well too. If there was ever a final battle song or something I can't think of much more fitting than this. And yes, it is long, and very, very sexy. :3 Pach 'Szomorú Vasárnap' "Szomorú vasárnap száz fehér virággal Vártalak kedvesem templomi imával Álmokat kergető vasárnap délelőtt Bánatom hintaja nélküled visszajött" "Don't be afraid of my eyes; I'm blessing you even in my death." Jack and Valentine's duet song during Circle II's massacre. Rex